Christian Coalition of Countries
category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Religion The Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) is currently the largest and most influential Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. It is a well respected alliance of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, maintaining a good witness in the CN world, and promoting the religion of Christianity. The CCC is made up of an approximately equal mix of Protestant, Catholic, & Non-Denominational Christian nations. There are no known members belonging to Eastern Orthodox Christianity at this time, but the official policy is that they'd be eagerly welcomed if they wished to join. The Christian Coalition of Countries has historically held to a policy of neutrality in international affairs and politics. However, the CCC has always reserved the right to defend the Christian faith, and to defend fellow Christian nations from the threat of religious persecution and openly anti-Christian oppression. The CCC and the Great Wars The CCC officially remained neutral in the First Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War, as none of the sides in these conflicts were seen as posing a threat to the religion of Christianity. The CCC remained on its "Mostly Neutral" course until just before the outbreak of the Unjust War. An unprovoked war threat was made against the Coalition by an alliance close to GOONS. A private declaration from this unnamed alliance announced open hostility against the CCC because of its religion, and the intent to declare war without notice. The sudden, surprise announcement came on the eve of the signing of a NAP with this alliance, as relations had been friendly up to this point. The declaration of hostility was followed by the cutting off of all trades with the CCC. This situation caused the CCC to gravitate toward alliances opposed to the Unjust Path. As a result, the CCC signed PIAT treaties with the Imperial Assault Alliance and the Greenland Republic. A ToA with Greenland Republic soon followed. The non-aggression clause in the CCC's Charter prevented it from joining the combat, but financial aid was sent to help several members of the Greenland Republic recover from nuclear anarchy. Financial aid was also prepared for the IAA, but the IAA did not deem the aid necessary. Today, the Christian Coalition of Countries is involved in an effort to emerge from several months of isolationism that followed the Third Great War. The CCC is working on developing strong diplomatic ties externally, while restructuring its system of government internally to make the alliance even stronger. Charter Charter Wars & Conflicts The Rogue War 9-7-06 to 9-18-06 Raynor's Folly Thanksgiving Week, 2006 The Valic Defense Action The Skeener-Multi War (aka "The Clone Wars") The North_Korea Rogue War The Unholy Land Crusade The Druid War Bayonet Alley (defense of Free Country USA from rogue attack) Government Officials Chancellor Sheldomar, Displaced Calvinists Vice-Chancellor Wolfgang von Orange, German Confederation Minister of Defense The Kaiser, Blue Cosmos Minister of Foreign Affairs Edgepik, Puente del Rio Minister of Records Edgepik, Puente del Rio Minister of Recruitment Newtype of Newtype Haven Director of Security The Ruler, Tamreil Director of Resources Vacant Director of Trade Vacant Director of Finance nate1865, manifest destiny Chancellors List of Chancellors Foreign Relations The CCC has traditionally worked to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. Prior to the Unjust War, the CCC acted as if it had an unwritten one-way NAP with the rest of the world. However, to foster international friendships, the CCC will seek to sign treaties with other alliances. The CCC has signed NAPs with the following alliances: *The Confederation of Allied Nations *The Templar Knights *Guns of Glory *JJOrange Alliance *Team JESUS *The Darwin Alliance *United Militant Corps The CCC also has PIATs with the following: *Imperial Assault Alliance, *Greenland Republic, *CROWN, *Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies. The CCC had a ToA with Team JESUS, and currently has a ToA with the Greenland Republic. List of Members with wiki pages *Demiria *Displaced Calvinists *The Papal States *Grand Kingdom of New Arundel *Santa Anglia *Pashmenish *Manifest Destiny *dosnubbie *Tamreil *Foundation *Christian Land Links CCC Forum Recruitment Video category:Christian Coalition of Countries category:Alliances Banners Charter ' Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC)' Preamble “Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!” –Luke 11:28 “Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:”-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed bellow promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I Admission I. All nations who sign bellow take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. II. Any nation that meets the following criteria may become a member of the CCC. 1. The nation believes in and follows the teachings of Christianity. 2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. 3. The nation has joined the red trade team. (Overruled by Amedment III, left in for reference) Article II Code of Conduct I. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor; the alliance is for mutual defense. II. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that the do not bring shame on the CCC. III. No nation will be allowed to be a member of both the CCC and any other alliance at one time. IV. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III Structure I. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the representative body. 1. The Chancellor will be elected for a one month term. (Overruled by Amendment I, left in for reference.) A. The Chancellor will be elected on the first of the month, with elections lasting no less than 24 hrs and no longer than 48 hrs. B. Nominations for Chancellor must be made during the last week of the month, with all nominations being voted upon by the members of the representative body. 2. The duties and powers of the Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC. B. The Chancellor is to preside over the representative body when it is in session. C. The Chancellor does have the right to propose bills or amendments to the representative body. D. The Chancellor has the power of veto over any legislation passed by the representative body, except for legislation regarding amendments to the Charter. The representative body can overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. E. The Chancellor shall appoint the Vice-Chancellor and shall have the power to create any new cabinet office and appoint any new cabinet officials deemed necessary. F. The Chancellor does not have the power to vote in legislative matters, only the power to approve or veto the proposed bills. G. If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass. II. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor. 1. The term of the Vice-Chancellor will last for one month. 2. The duties and powers of the Vice-Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Vice-Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. B. The Vice-Chancellor does have the power to vote on legislative bills. C. The Vice-Chancellor does not have the power to vote if a member nation declares a vote of No Confidence of the current serving Chancellor. D. If the currently serving Chancellor is removed through a vote of “No Confidence” by the representative body then the Vice-Chancellor shall assume the role of Chancellor until the next monthly election. III. The representative body shall been known by the title of the “Church Body”. 1. The Church Body shall consist of all member nations, and every nation shall have the right to vote on legislative bills, with the exception of the nation of the currently serving Chancellor. 2. Any member nation has the right to propose bills and amendments to the Church Body, including the Chancellor. 3. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence of the current Chancellor, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or maintain the current Chancellor. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the current Chancellor requires a super majority (2/3) vote by the Church Body. Article IV Laws I. Listed below are the laws of the CCC. 1. Bills must have a majority vote (50% +1) to go before the Chancellor. 2. In the case of a tie the proposed bill will be considered “dead” and can not be proposed again until the next time the Church Body is in session. 3. The Church Body shall meet once every two weeks to discuss the business of the CCC. (Overruled by Law 5, left in for reference) A. And to propose and vote on bills and amendments to the Charter, and elect the Chancellor if it is the 1st of the month. 4. The CCC can not arbitrarily declare war as an aggressor. 5. The Church Body shall meet in session once a month. The session will last from the 1st Monday of the month to the 2nd Monday of the Month. (Added July 19, 2006) 6. Any treaties between the CCC and any other alliance or nation shall be negotiated by the Chancellor, Vice- Chancellor, and any other government official. But, any treaty that would tie the CCC to another alliance militarily must be taken before the Church Body while it is in session to be voted upon by the legislature. A military treaty would require a majority vote (50% + 1) in the Church Body to pass. Any treaty passed by the Chancellor and the current government can be nullified by a super majority vote (2/3) of the Church Body. (Added July 19, 2006) Article V Amendments Listed bellow is all of the Amendments added to the Charter after its date of ratification. Amendment I The Chancellor once elected shall serve indefinitely until he/she resigns or a vote of no confidence is passed by the Church Body. (Added to the Charter on June 14, 2006) Amendment II If any member nation misses a total of three consecutive Church Body Session it shall result in expulsion from CCC. After every missed Session the member nation in question shall receive a warning. If a member nation can not attend a Session they need to notify a fellow member of the alliance. (Added to the Charter on June 14, 2006) Note: this has been repealed from the charter as of March 11 2007) Amendment III The CCC shall no longer limit its membership to nation within the red trade sphere. The CCC shall hence for be open to member nations from any color trading sphere. (Added to the Charter on July 19, 2006) Amendment IV This Amendment hereby established an Article VII in this Charter. Actions voted upon and passed by the Church Body shall be stored in said Article. (Added to the Charter on July 19, 2006) Article VI War and Nuclear Weapons I. The CCC supports the development and research of nuclear technology to better increase a nation’s development. But, the CCC also recognizes the right of a nation to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. The CCC therefore will use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities or other such situations where the survival of the alliance or its member nations are deemed to be in jeopardy. II. The CCC can not aggressively declare war on another alliance or nation. A declaration of war can only be declared as a defensive measure, requiring a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. A. However the CCC can declare a military operation to send its troops in an offensive attack on rouge or terrorist states, which requires a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. B. i. The CCC also reserves the right to declare war on nations who have actively and aggressively persecuted and/or attacked Christian nations for their Christian Faith. The CCC reserves the right to aid and defend other Christian Nations from unreasonable attacks and persecution. ii. The CCC reserves the right to declare war on nations who are engaged in programs of religious persecution, genocide, and other crimes against humanity where freedom of religion is threatened. While this extends primarily to Christian Nations, the CCC also reserves the right to aid and defend nations of other religious affiliations who also find themselves under threat of unreasonable and unprovoked religious persecution. iii. Such a war of Religious Defense must have a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. C. CCC nations may attack in support of allied nations as an aggressor only if military assistance is requested by an alliance the CCC has a pertinent treaty with, and (in the case of treaties of optional defense or assistance) if the CCC body votes to assist. Article VII Actions voted upon by the Church Body 1. At the 2nd Session of July 2006 the Church Body voted 0-6 to not merge the CCC with the CGS alliance. 2. At the 2nd Session of July 2006 the Church Body voted 0-6 to have an inter-alliance military agreement with the Nbe alliance. 3. At the 2nd Session of July 2006 the Church Body voted to remain neutral in the NPO vs. LUE War, with 6 votes to remain neutral, 0 votes to support the NPO, and 0 votes to support LUE. Ratification These leaders and their nations signed bellow hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. *1.Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. *2.Beef, Irk. *3.Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland *4.Draco Helsing, Ava *5.Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 4-20-06. Ratified on 4-27-06)